An automobile is a self-propelled passenger vehicle that usually has four wheels and an internal-combustion engine. For example, automobiles include sports cars, family cars, 4-wheel drive Sport Utility Vehicles (SUVs) and trucks. In the United States there is at least one automobile in over 90% of all households. The automobile serves a very practical purpose. It transports individuals to work, it drives the kids to school and to their soccer practices. The automobile is also used to drive to the market to purchase food for the family.
Additionally, the automobile is also used for recreation. It is very common for individuals, couples and families to use the automobile for transportation to a vacation destination, a day picnic or a camping trip.
Especially, with the recent economic crisis, families are looking to relax and have fun, but also save money. Hence, camping trips have become a recent source of enjoyment for many people. On a camping trip, it is common for a family of seasoned campers to place shelving into the luggage compartment of their SUV to help organize the gear for their trip. Space for coolers and food are also needed for tailgate parties at football games. However, the cooler is a large heavy item and usually does not fit inside the shelving. Instead it is usually lifted high and placed on top of the shelving. This can be a physical challenge to accomplish, even for a strong man. Done incorrectly, it can even be dangerous. For example, it would be very easy for the lifter of the heavy cooler to hurt his back or drop to cooler on his foot.
What is needed is a storage device for storing heavy large items in the luggage compartment of automobiles.